Some Things Are Meant to Be Changed
by The Jet Propelled Hamster
Summary: Take the game storyline, a few twists and bit of The Jet Propelled Hamster and you get this! Cloud/Aeris and Vincent/Tifa some violence to nippers who are reading this!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Amazingly enough, I don't own Final Fantasy or any of the characters. That's why SquareSoft have their name on the cover of the game, not me.  
Some Things Are Meant to Changed.  
Cloud woke with a start. After a moment of panic, he remembered where he was. In a miscellaneous field near Gongaga. Scratching his head, he rose and started buckling the Buster Sword to himself. They had to get to the village soon - even Red had started moaning and camping in a muddy field wasn't helping anyone's mood. He looked over his friends old and new. It seemed only yesterday that he was helping AVALANCHE bomb the reactor. Now he was helping Aeris find the Temple of the Ancients. He smiled. Even her name set of the warm fuzzy feeling in his stomach. He shook his head. He had more important things at hand. As in getting everyone up. He went round systematically, waking each. After much yawning and stretching (and cursing in Barrett's and Yuffie's case) they looked round about capable of walking. "Hoi! Spike! Were we headed?" It was Barrett. "Welll... I going to get us to Gongaga, get some proper rest and restock our supplies," Barrett nodded. *Amazing. That must be the first time he hasn't argued with my decision.* Cloud pushed the thought to the back of his head.  
  
Tifa trudged behind the main party, gazing into the back Cloud's head. She couldn't help but feel that Cloud had been ignoring her since Aeris had entered the scene. Not that she held anything against Aeris, it was just.annoying. She tried to think of something else. They had started walking twenty minutes ago and they could now see the jungle looming. "Monster! Tifa! Yuffie! Behind you!" Tifa whirled around to meet the eyes of the huge reptilian beast. Yuffie was already giving it a whopping with her shruiken. Diving into the fight, she smacked her fist into the things muzzle, giving it a record breaking nose bleed. As she was busy with this monster, Red had already slit the throat of the third, and Yuffie's had become an ex-monster in a matter of seconds. When hers finally died, Aeris used the cure spell on all three of them. "There you go you three. Ugh. Cloud how long until we reach Gongaga? I don't think I'll be able to cast spells much longer.." Cloud rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I'd say about five minutes, but I can't be sure," Tifa thanked high heaven. She was getting well and truly knackered. She turned to Cait Sith "Thanks for the warning 'Sith. We might have not got of so lightly," Cait grinned wolfishly "Shucks, I just wanna help ya all," Tifa noticed Cloud waving at them to get a move on. "Better get moving 'Sith!"  
  
The jungle was thick and dark, despite the fact it was midday. *This is really depressing.* The thought staid in Tifa's mind and refused to budge. Suddenly the trail forked out, and three men and a woman in blue suits were standing there with an air of danger about them. She heard Aeris whisper " Oh no. That's the last thing I need, to deal with Turks.," Tifa's eyes widened with amazement. So these were the infamous Turks. When her bar had been flourishing, she had heard people talk about the Turks true fear in their voices. There was a scruffy one, with flame red hair, the other man, who in contrast was neat and completely bald. The woman was maybe a tad shorter then herself sporting platinum blonde hair. She faulted on the last. He had short midnight black hair, a finely boned face, but his eyes were obstructed from view by a pair of sunglasses. His skin was almost white *He must be from Wutai.* she didn't really pay the thought much attention. Then it struck her if he was from Wutai, he was practically a giant. Wutians were never known for being tall, and this guy must have been 6foot minimum. Her eyes drifted downwards and then settled on his left hand. A mechanical left hand. The dull sheen of metal almost mesmerized her *I wonder what happened to his real one.* a soft 'ahem' brought her back to the real world and realized that his face was directed towards her. She felt her face redden. "I think we can safely say you know who we are." His voice was soft and deep, with a light accent that she couldn't quite put her finger on. It was the sort of voice that you never forget. "My name is Vincent Valentine, Commander of the Turks. This Reno, Rude and Elena. I am afraid you have Centra that is vital to Shin-ra. It would be preferable that you just hand her over, and avoid any blood shed," Tifa heard the metallic whisper of the Buster Sword being drawn. "Forget it Turk. She isn't going back. Now get out of the way," Vincent sighed almost sadly. "I am most sorry that you chose to resist,"  
  
Authors Notes: Hello wonderful people! This is my first attempt at a fic, So please r+r! If I get. uhm.five reviews I'll make a big effort to carry this on. Oh, and if you really, really, REALLY have to flame, try and make a nice one and maybe I'll let you lose on the next chapter J! 


	2. 2

Some Things Are Meant to be Changed  
  
Vincent moved so fast that Tifa couldn't even see him. The next thing she knew, Cloud had emitted the grizzly cracking sound of his ribs breaking. Vincent grabbed him while he was doubled over, picking him up easily as if he were a toy. "Care to change your mind yet, kiddo?" *Kiddo.?* Vincent didn't look much older then Cloud. Her thoughts were disrupted abruptly when Vincent threw Cloud on the ground with coolness that she would have thought forced with anyone else. "Uuuuuhhhh..Tif? We're in trouble.," Tifa cursed silently. The other Turks had positioned themselves so that any escape routes. One of the first things Zangan had told her was to keep an eye on the henchmen, and she had been to busy gawking at Vincent. With another silent oath, she got into a fighting position.  
  
Aeris could see everyone getting ready to fight- but there was no way that they could win this. They all tired and there was barely any healing medicine left. Plus they didn't know how Turks fought. Her friends fought honourably, while Turks would use every dirty trick in the book. A small voice in her head made up her mind what to do. "Wait.I'll go with you, just don't hurt my friends," Vincent smiled at her. "I see that you have more sense then your friend. Reno, please look after our charge," then in a voice that could freeze blood "Kill the others if they try to pull anything," ".Chief," The other man, Rude, was lent over the semi-conscious Cloud looking at his face, or, more accurately, his eyes. Vincent moved over to Rude, his foot falls not making a sound "Yes?" ". We're meant to be looking for this dude," Vincent grabbed a lock of blonde, spiky hair and took off his shades, which had miraculously managed to stay on his face the whole time. Aeris took a sharp intake of breath when she saw his eyes- they were the same shade of red as garnets, but as she studied them she became definite- the shade was closer to blood. His pupils were slits, just like a cat. They glowed, like Cloud's but unlike Cloud's there wasn't a hint of kindness or gentleness- just hatred and ruthlessness. "Ah, yes. This is the boy that caused the slight ruckus at H.Q., President Rufus will be most pleased. Put him in our vehicle please Rude, Reno you go with Aeris too,"  
  
After they left, Vincent stalked over to Tifa and leered down at her "You are incredibly lucky that I didn't choose to kill you. If I were you, I'd keep quiet about this little meeting and try your d**n hardest to keep out of our way. Good day," With that, he turned on his heel and left.  
  
As soon as he was out of earshot, Yuffie voice cut through the stunned silence "Well come on people! It's a bit obvious what we're about to do innit?" Tifa shook her head "Yuffie I don't think following them would be a good idea at this moment of time. Vincent i-" "-is a posh, skinny, dead man" Barrett growled "What I was gonna say was that he is much better fighter then us. You saw what he did to Cloud and He was in SOLDIER for goodness sake! We need a plan, not just rush into it and get killed," Red voice came wafting into her ears " I would suggest that we get to Gongaga first. Or we'll get killed by the first monster and save Mister Valentine the trouble." She smiled at Red- he was always the voice of reason. "Your right Red. Okay people! Lets move!" As the friends set off, Tifa shot a glance over her shoulder in the direction that the handsome Commander had left. She just couldn't shake that feeling that she had when she first set eyes on him.she roughly brought her attention back to the present *The guy is evil. you have to be in that job.don't you?*  
  
Author Notes:AAAAAARRRGGHHH! Cheesy last sentence! Thank you all lovely people that reviewed! Please r+r again! The next chapter will focus on Cloud and Aeris unless the idea is shot down in flames -__-; 


	3. 3

Some Things are Meant to change  
  
Cloud woke slowly and painfully. The most unearthly pain was throbbing in his lower-torso. Memories started fighting through the sludge that was his mind- they had encountered the Turks. and that Vincent had socked the heck out of him. He cast his eyes around the room. He knew it was dark, but thanks to Mako enhancing, he could see quite clearly. His heart gave a lurch when he spotted a figure clad in pink about five feet away from him. "Aeris?" "Cloud! Are you okay?" Trying desperately not to make is chest hurt more, he just cocked his head toward her. "Chest hurts a bit. How are you? Are you okay?" Surprisingly, Aeris laughed "Tee hee! Not even Vincent would lay a finger on me! Hojo would kill him!" "Huh, I wish he hadn't lain a finger on me!" Cloud saw Aeris redden in the dark. "Talking of that I.uh.took the liberty of checking your chest- you are the proud new owner of three broken ribs and a impressive bruise," "Ah. Your both awake. Good,"  
  
The lights burst into life. Standing at the door was a Turk. But he hadn't been at Gongaga. He had long black hair and sombre brown eyes. "Aeris, why are you intent on making my, and all the other Turks, as hard possible?" Aeris smiled sweetly as ever at the newcomer. "Tseng! How could say such a thing about sweet little me?" Her eyes cast around the doorway that Tseng was standing in. "What? Where's Vincent to give me the 'Now Don't Be Such a Pest and Stay Here' lecture?" Tseng looked unsure how to answer the question, swallowing hard. "He.has 'business' in Junon," "Ah, more trade for the Undertaker!" Tsang ignored the light-hearted jibe Aeris made "And may I have the pleasure of knowing your name, He-Who-Is-So-Silent?" Cloud looked lazily up at Tseng. ".Cloud Strife," Tseng nodded, a sly smile playing on his thin lips, giving him a content, smug expression. "I hate to be the bringer of bad news, but you are going to be shot in about, ooh, seven days. Professor Hojo doesn't like having his specimens stolen." He stated to leave but stuck his head back round the door just for a moment  
  
"I hear Rufus himself is going to do it- his renown for never missing,"  
  
Cloud just sat, absorbing this information. He hadn't really been prepared for that. Had Hojo managed to get him a death sentence? Even in SOLDIER, death had been pretty harsh. The President of Shin-ra himself was going to give him a red hot lead injection. *Could be worse.* Cloud thought *I could be shot by some pompous Turk.* He laughed shortly, earning a worried look from Aeris. "Cloud? You sure your okay?" He nodded curtly. *Seven days to bust this joint? This is gonna get veery interesting Cloudie-Boy,* "Aeris?" "Yep?" "Just so you know, I'm going to try and escape in the next few days- fancy giving us a hand?" "Do I get a choice?" ".Nope,"  
  
Authors Notes: Ooooh the Drama! NOT! God, you could see that one coming a mile off. Good grief that was a short chapter. Naela, please tell me what ya think! Oh, one thing- Vincent HAS had all the gene engineering, enhancements and the like, just so you know. I forgot the Disclaimer last time so here goes: Disclaimer: Hmmmm.let me think about this.Nope, I Don't own Final Fantasy 7 or the characters! Please r+r!!! 


End file.
